enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lobo
Lobo was a Mobile Operations Police soldier.''Earth Unaware'' He was first introduced in ''Earth Unaware''. History Earth Unaware Lobo was recruited by Wit O'Toole for the Mobile Operations Police. Lobo's first assignment as a MOP soldier was a game of capture the flag against the Indian PCs before training with them the next day. Lobo had to work with other new recruits including Yoo Chi-won, Bogdanovich, and Pinetop to prepare a plan of attack for the game. Lobo was apart of the first wave as the group of new MOPs recruits attacked the Indian PCs' base. His primary objective in the beginning was to hack into the PCs' computer system, so that the PCs would not notice when one of their men were disabled. Eventually their team captured the flag and escaped the Indians' base by means of two cars. Lobo drove the first car with Wit and Chi-won as passengers shooting the PCs. The car was later passed on to Deen and Averbach as a distraction, while Lobo and the others took the flag to their camp successfully. For one of the training exercises, Wit O'Toole and the new recruits were to rescue a hostage, who was played by Calinga. During the exercise, Lobo accessed a satellite to be able to locate where some of the guards were for the hostage, which were promptly taken out. From that point on, command was transferred to Pinetop, who used a peeker to discover far off targets who could be sniped. After raiding the base, Wit O'Toole confronted the men about the possibility of doing the mission without technology. Lobo admitted without the help of technology the mission would have been more difficult, so Wit planned another training exercise where Lobo, Deen, and the new recruits would be hunted with only spider round patches as a defensive weapon. A few months later, Lobo and the rest of Wit O'Toole's contingent were sent to Indonesia to combat the Rémesh terrorist group. During their time in Indonesia, Wit O'Toole called a meeting to discuss the possibility of an alien invasion. In the end, all the men agreed that the Mobile Operations Police should be prepared for aliens even though Lobo and most others thought the idea was ridiculous at first. Earth Afire As the Formics landed in China, Wit gathered Lobo and the other MOPs in his command together to arrange a plan for helping in China. Originally, Lobo and some of the other MOPs were not as perceptive and did not realize that China would be willing to wait nearly a month before asking for help with the incoming alien threat. However, Lobo and all the other MOPs agreed to go with Wit to China to fight the threat. Lobo and the others recieved new clothing from a dry cleaners to look incognito in the public eye in order to sneak into China. On the way to the train, Lobo traveled with Wit, Deen, and Calinga.''Earth Afire'' To get into China the MOPs along with Lobo made their way through the Khunjerab pass before flying the Changsha. In Changsha Lobo went with Calinga and Wit to purchase military supplies to use against the Formics. The MOPs team then headed towards the middle Formic lander along the southbound highway. Lobo helped fight Formics that the team encountered and took refuge with the other MOPs in an abadoned hotel to rest. Earth Awakens When Wit, Calinga, and Mazer Rackham did not return from destroying the Formic lander, Lobo helped Deen search for information regarding them. Bingwen discovered that Wit and Mazer were being held in custody by General Sima, and Lobo knew Sima was one of the top brass in the Chinese military. The group then discussed rescuing Wit and Mazer, but the focus quickly changed when Bingwen began writing a letter to congratulate Sima as if the victory was his undertaking.Earth Awakens The MOPs eventually arrived on the premises of the Dragon's Den, where they were eventually contacted by Imala Bootstamp and Victor Delgado through Bingwen. When they called Imala and Victor back, they met Lem Jukes and then Wit introduced all the MOPs to Lem. Imala, Victor, and Lem told the MOPs about their plan to use disguised cocoon-shaped ships to infiltrate the Formic scout ship. After the call ended, Lobo agreed that the plan was crazy, but thought they should follow through as Victor and Imala's plan may work. Lobo went to Luna, where he signed liability forms before leaving. On the ''Valas'', Victor debriefed the MOPs and later trained them for the mission. In a random selection for one of the eight remaining spots, Lobo was selected to join the mission to infiltrate the Formic ship. On the Formic ship, the team killed every Formic with gamma radiation, which was turned off by Wit as a sacrifice. The team then had to defend the ship from the incoming Formic landers, so Lobo went with Mazer and several of the others to turn back the plasma nozzles to the original position. They then loaded carts with ship debris to take to the launch tubes to fire at the second Formic lander. Before being destroyed, the second Formic lander released Formic transports and skimmers, whose troops tried entering the ship through the launch tubes. Mazer had Lobo and Bungy close off the launch tubes, so Formics would stop entering the ship. After the mission, Lobo helped Bungy collect the remains of Cocktail afterward and several of the other casualties in the battle. They then took the bodies to a Juke mining vessel which picked up everyone from the ship. Personality Trivia *Lobo hailed from Spain. *His specialty was electronics. Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Mobile Operations Police Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware